


Simple Mishaps

by AngelsGuts



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsGuts/pseuds/AngelsGuts
Summary: Eric finds some of Wilford's panties in his laundry and it's all downhill from there





	Simple Mishaps

Eric hummed softly as he pulled different articles of clothing from his laundry basket. He folded them and set them neatly on the bed, each shirt in one pile, pants in another, and so on. It wasn't anything exciting, surely. Just chores. However, in the midst of the mundane, he just so happened to pull out one of his shirts that just so happened to be hiding a pair of Wilford’s panties. They fell onto the floor in all of their pink, lacy glory, the small, red, embroidered hearts glaring him in the face. His eyes tracked around the lace-line, lingering around the see-through area between the legs before he cleared his throat and snapped his shirt.

His eyes wandered back to them, face burning red. He licked his lips subconsciously, taking his lower lip under his teeth as lewd thoughts filled his mind. Soon, the shirt was sat on the bed, Eric’s attention now fully on the small article of clothing. Hesitantly, he crouched down and reached down for them, hand drawing back suddenly to contemplate if he  _ really  _ wanted to do what he was about to do, before finally taking them in his hands. They were soft -  _ so  _ soft - a stark contrast to how Wilford usually treated him. He let out a shaky breath, fingers twitching around the fabric. Already, he could feel his cock twitching to life.  _ It’s just a piece of clothing, Eric,  _ he scolded himself, squeezing his eyes shut as ideas flooded his mind. He could touch himself with them... or he could wear them-

A needy whine escaped his lips at the thought before he could even process it. His hand slapped over his mouth, embarrassed at just how turned on he was by such a simple little mishap. Still, it… Was an appealing idea… And- And nobody had to  _ know, _ right? Not anybody, not even Wilford! Right…! I-it’d be okay, yeah!

Eric swallowed thickly, looking down at his pants. Slowly, he put his hand over the button, the other joining it with the panties still clutched tightly in his grasp. Soon, his pants were discarded, along with his underwear. Now it was just…

He held the panties in both his hands, running his thumbs over the embroidery. Biting his lip hard, he slowly began to slip them on, standing to pull them on all the way. The moment the soft fabric touched his cock, he whimpered, quickly hardening at the lewdness of the situation. He leaned over his dresser as overwhelming arousal took hold of him. Here he was, half dressed in his Master’s panties, of all things. If he was seen like this-

He moaned louder this time, hips pushing back further as his need to be fucked increased dramatically. His hand was over his aching cock before he could even register it, squeezing it and stroking it and drawing loud and shameless moans from himself. He bucked into his hand, immediately lost in the blissful pleasure.

Wilford was a forgetful lad, that was for sure. While he was digging through his clothes that morning, he found that his favorite pair of panties was nowhere to be found. His brows furrowed as he threw countless pairs onto the floor, digging through the array of fabrics. 

“Where the Hell did I put them?” He grumbled to himself, a hand going in his hair as he looked at the mess on his floor. Suddenly, he remembered, eyes widening and a grin splitting his face.  _ Eric. _

He shoved all of his panties back into the drawer, slamming it shut before quickly heading out to his car and making his way to Eric’s house.

When he got there, he didn’t bother knocking, knowing he’d be welcomed anyway. Instead, he unlocked the door himself, stepping inside to hear…  _ Really  _ loud moaning. Was Eric cheating on him!? Oh  _ Hell  _ no!

He stormed into Eric’s bedroom, throwing the door open to reveal… Well… Something  _ much  _ better than Eric being fucked into the mattress by an unknown predator.

Here he was, leaned over his dresser, hand pulling desperately at his clothed cock and moaning like a straight  _ whore  _ \- All while wearing  _ Wilford’s  _ panties. Wilford’s breath hitched at the sight, Eric apparently not hearing him enter over his moaning. That was fine, Wilford thought, that gave him the opportunity to surprise him.

He quietly moved behind Eric, hands gripping his hips as he leaned over to press his mouth to Eric’s ear.

“I see you found something that belongs to me,” Wilford whispered, Eric’s gasp only making him harder. “Are you enjoying them, baby?~”

Eric whimpered, ass pressing back into Wilford’s hips. “ _ Y-yes, Master… _ ”

In  _ any other situation,  _ he’d be absolutely  _ mortified,  _ but right now, when he was just  _ so close  _ to ruining these panties completely? He needed nothing more than Wilford’s touch to make the experience even better.

Wilford wasted no time pulling the fabric away from Eric’s ass, sinking down to his knees and shoving his tongue inside the tight warmth. Eric’s body tensed, chest arching into his dresser as he moaned needily. His body shook as his Master ate him out, heavy pants wracking his whole body. He moaned and whined loudly, ass pressing backwards as Wilford’s tongue pressed deeper. He pulled him apart, slipping one of his fingers inside to help prepare Eric for what was coming.

“ _ M-Master _ -” Eric whimpered, precum staining Wilford’s panties, “ _ Master, Master I’m so close… _ ”

Wilford hummed, a wicked grin on his face as he wrapped his freehand around to the front of Eric’s body and squeezed the base of his cock tightly.

“ _ Nooo, nooooooo, Master, noooo- _ ” Eric whined, hips bucking forward slightly.

Wilford stood, hand still gripped tightly around Eric’s cock. “No?” He questioned, quirking a brow, “Did you just say  _ no? _ ”

Eric gasped softly at his tone of voice, a shiver going up his spine as he hesitantly looked back at Wilford. “ _ I- _ ”

Before he could say anything else, he was cut off by a harsh  _ smack  _ to his ass. Eric cried out loudly, back arching at the feeling. If it hadn’t been for Wilford’s hand around the base of his cock, he would’ve absolutely came right then and there.

“And who gave you  _ that  _ permission?” Wilford asked, hand roughly massaging where he had smacked.

Eric panted heavily, trying to regain himself to answer. It took a few seconds, but he did eventually squeak out a  _ nobody. _

“That’s what I thought…” Wilford snarled, giving an extra firm squeeze to the base of Eric’s cock. He whined loudly, pushing his hips into Will’s hands. Wilford slowly pulled his hand away. “Don’t you even  _ think  _ about cumming, do you hear me?”

Eric shuddered, nodding slowly as he heard Wilford unzip his pants. They fell around his ankles, revealing that he had sooner settled for no panties than wearing one of his lesser pairs. He wasted no time pressing the tip of his cock against Eric’s entrance, fingers tangled in the panties to hold them out of the way as his other hand returned to the base of his lover’s cock.

Eric whimpered, the anticipation making his heart race. Wilford pressed in slowly, steadily filling Eric until he reached the hilt. Eric moaned loudly the entire time, body hypersensitive due to being edged for so long. His legs twitched as Wilford pulled back out, setting a steady tempo. Desperate moans fell from Eric’s lips as he was rammed into. His vision fogged over, eyes rolling back and mouth hanging open as his Master fucked him hard. Drool dripped down his chin, but he was too out of it to care. Wilford had leaned over to moan into his ear, occasionally whispering praise or obscenities through gritted teeth. It all made Eric moan louder.

“ _ Master- _ ” Eric cried, fists clenching in front of him as Wilford filled him up over and over. “ _ Master’s so… gggggood- _ ”

Wilford moaned, thrusting in particularly roughly at the comment. Eric gasped sharply, a high-pitched whine filling the room as the roughness remained. It was  _ so much.  _ Eric knew that the moment Wilford let go of his dick, he’d completely ruin these panties.

The panties he was wearing. Wilford’s panties.  _ He  _ was going to cum inside of them. He was going to make a mess of himself inside his Master’s panties, while his Master fucked him senseless.

Eric moaned loudly, his mind hyperfocused on the situation at hand. He wanted to cum. He wanted to cum  _ so  _ badly. It was starting to hurt - the pressure and the aching need to just  _ cum  _ already!

“ _ Master-! _ ” Eric cried, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes, “ _ Master, Master, Master-!" _

“Fuck…” Wilford breathed, thrusts becoming erratic as Eric whimpered and whined endlessly. He knew that he was being a little hard on him, but he couldn’t help it! He looked  _ so  _ fucking good in his panties, and the whole situation was just so fucking  _ sexy  _ that he needed to take advantage of it. He couldn’t have Eric wearing himself out before he got to cum deep inside of him. 

Wilford pressed kisses to Eric’s neck, nipping and kissing it as he came closer to orgasm. He squeezed Eric’s throbbing cock lightly. He was close - he was  _ so  _ close. He thrusted deeply, eliciting screams from his lover as he abused his prostate.  _ Just a little more- _

With a few final thrusts, Wilford came, immediately letting go of Eric’s cock to let him cum too. They both came hard; Wilford filling Eric up to the brim, and Eric making a sticky mess of himself and Wilford’s panties. Cum ran down his thighs, coated his stomach, and soaked through the fabric. It dripped down Eric’s cock, making him a cumdump of himself. He whimpered softly, cumming a few times before finally being done.

When Wilford pulled out, he slid the panties back over Eric’s ass, further ruining his favorite underwear. The sight of Eric wearing cum soaked panties, bent over his dresser, body shaking, face flushed, and looking completely  _ wrecked  _ was more than enough of a profit, however.

He smiled softly at his lover, massaging his lower back and pressing soft kisses to the shell of Eric’s ear.

“You were so good for me,” he cooed, moving down his neck, “but so, so naughty~ Using Master’s panties without his permission…”

Eric sighed shakily, eyes squeezing shut.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, hm?~”

Eric only nodded, face flushed a deep red.


End file.
